Machine Dog
by Maro The Dark Rabbit
Summary: Rocky es un cachorro ingeniero que vive en bahía aventura, su estadía en esa ciudad es muy monótona, no tiene amigos ni familia con la cual convivir, eso no es problema para el, pero, algo muy especial llegara a su vida para hacerle compañía... Y algo mas. Historia ambientada en el genero SteamPunk.
1. Un día común

Era se una vez, una ciudad apartada de todo, donde la gente que habitaba ahí se la pasaba bien y no tenía preocupaciones, esta ciudad era Bahía Aventura, y vivir aquí puede ser muy agradable, ver a la gente paseando por las calles tan alegres y despreocupados, pero, por ahora nos vamos a centrar en uno de ellos, no es una persona, sino un perro mestizo, su nombre es Rocky.

Este perro se encontraba en su casa, en la zona rural de la bahía, Rocky dormía plácidamente y en paz, eso hasta que llegó la hora de despertar.

Exactamente a las 10:30 AM, el reloj que tenía a un lado de la cama empezó a sonar, era una alarma. Rocky fue despertándose con ese molesto ruido, después tomo el aparato y lo apago, hecho esto, el se sentó en la cama, se estiro y bostezo.

-Buenos días Bahía- dijo tallando sus ojos, luego se levantó, preparado para iniciar un nuevo día...

Rocky camino a su guardarropa y tomo una camisa, estaba algo sucia y rota, pero aun así se la puso, luego tomo unas gafas de protección con los cristales color verdes y se las colocó en la cabeza, por ultimo tomo un parde botas para perros hechas de cuero, al ponérselas en las patas delanteras, solo sus dedos estaban descubiertos para mayor comodidad.

Ya listo y arreglado, bajo de su habitación hasta la planta baja, donde estaba su taller, pero antes de abrirlo se dispuso a tomar una buena taza de Café, preparándola en una máquina que el mismo fabricó.

-Mmm~ tan delicioso como siempre~- dijo dejando la taza en una meza, luego camino hasta la cortina metálica del local y la abrió, por ultimo puso el letrero de abierto en letras grandes afuera en la acera. Ya hecho todo esto, el solo se sentó en una silla con su cafecito, a esperar a que alguien llegara con algo para arreglar o restaurar.

Ah esto se dedicaba Rocky, se encargaba prácticamente de reparar todo tipo de objetos y/o aparatos, puede que suene aburrido pero a el le gustaba mucho este tipo de cosas, mas cuando traían mequonaria grande y pesada, como vehículos arácnidos o helicópteros personales, eso si era un verdadero reto para el.

En uno de esos ratos muertos donde no hacia nada, un hombre llego a su taller, era calvo y tenía un gran bigote, llevaba puesta una bata de cocina y ropa blanca manchada con grasa, el venia con una cosa cubierta con una manta, la clocó sobre el mostrador y toco para que lo atendieran.

Rocky que estaba leyendo un libro lo dejo a un lado y fue a atender al hombre, subió a un banquito para alcanzar el mostrador y poder saber cual era el problema.

-Buenos días Sr Porter, en que puedo ayudar?- preguntó de forma amigable.

-Bueno Rocky, vengo porque mi cafetera se descompuso- el hombre quita la manta, revelando una cafetera de vapor, a simple vista no se veía nada malo.

-Deje veo...- Rocky se pone a examinar el aparato, por afuera todo estaba normal, así que decidió ver el interior, en un costado había una pequeña habertura, Rocky la abrió, pudiendo ver el problema. -hace cuanto que no le pone aceite a los engranajes?-

-Apoco también debo ponerle aceite?- preguntó el sujeto.

-Si, Sr Porter, la cafetera tiene lon engranajes algo oxidados pero con aceite se le quita- Rocky toma de su mostrador una lata con aceite industrial y lo vierte en un lugar en especifico, que seria un pequeño agujero en la parte trasera, lejos del lugar donde se prepara el café. -Listo, no olvide lo del aceite, entiende?-

-Ok, no lo olvidare- el sugeto pone la manta sobre la cafetera. -Cuanto seria?-

-Así esta bien, no se preocupe- respondió Rocky amablemente.

-Esta bien, gracias- toma su cafetera y se la lleva a su restaurante a unas cuadras.

Rocky Rio un poco mientras con un trapo se limpiaba el aseite de las patas, al quedar limpio fue a continuar con su lectura, así no mancharía su libro.

La obra literaria que Rocky leía era una historia sobre un héroe misterioso que se hace llamar "Hombre Murciélago", este había perdido a sus padres de niño, quedando solo con su mayordomo, ya de grande y con el dinero de la empresa de sus padres, se convirtió en un héroe para eliminar el crimen en su ciudad~

Si, suena a una historia absurda y aburrida que nadie leería, pero a Rocky le gustaba mucho leerla, de hecho era su favorita de muchas otras, en ellas salia un hombre de otro mundo, una mujer mitológica, un chico que puede correr muy rápido, otro que es rey de una ciudad submarina, un sugeto mitad humano mitad maquina, y por ultimo un hombre con un Anillo poderoso.

Mejor no nos centremos en eso, no vale la pena hablar de algo que no importa.

Pasaban las horas y el día avanzaba muy rápido, sin embargo solo pocos clientes vinieron con Rocky, pero el no se sentía desanimado, de hecho para el era suficiente el ayudar a la gente de la ciudad. Ya cuando el sol se estaba ocultando, Rocky decidió cerrar su taller, metió el cartel que ponía abierto y por último cerro la cortina metálica, cerrándola con candado por adentro.

Ya hecho esto, Rocky por fin podría descansar, así que fue a la parte de atrás de su local, donde tenían guardado un proyecto en el cual el estaba trabajando con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación.

Justo enzima de una mesa había un perro, pero no real, sino que tenía el cuerpo hecho de cobre, con ojos de vidrio y el interior lleno de engranajes nuevos, Rocky esta a trabajando en un autómata!

-Hola SteamDog, como estas?- pregunto mientras se ponía su mochila, esta tenia un brazo mecánico, el cual le podía ayudar a poder hacer este tipo de tareas, el brazo tenia una pinza y era controlado con unos mecanismos que el mestizo se tenía que pobre en las patas, todo esto hecho por el mismo.

Luego se acerco al Perro metálico y con las pinzas empezó a hacerle unos ajustes en la cabeza, justo en la mandíbula. Rocky no podría hacer esto por si solo, por eso creó su mochila, el brazo mecánico de verdad era de utilidad, pues podía hacer cosas que el mismo no podía hacer con sus patas, ya saben, es un cachorro.

Después de un rato trabajando, Rocky por fin había terminado... Oh bueno, solo el prototipo. Cerro el pecho del perro mecánico y luego con cuidado lo bajo hasta el suelo, donde la maquina se quedo parada sobre sus 4 patas. Entonces Rocky sacó una libreta y escribió en ella: "Prueba de SteamDog No.1", luego puso la libreta en la mesa mientras de esta tomaba una llave, era una de esas para juguetes de cuerda, que tu le girabas y luego sea lo que sea a lo que le allás dado cuerda se movía, en este caso, Rocky iba a hacer esto mismo con su creación.

Puso la llave en su pecho y la giro varias veces, luego la saco, esperando a que su perro autómata funcione, pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que de la espalda del Perro salio vapor disparado de entre las aberturas, luego sus ojos se encendieron, eran verdes debido al color de los cristales, y por último fue moviendo la boca de arriba abajo, sin pronunciar nada.

-Esto es... Genial!- dijo Rocky al ver eso, le alegraba que hubiera funcionado. Luego en la libreta empezó a anotar: "Funciona bastante bien, no esperaba que lo hiciera realmente, pero esto es genial, estaré trabajando un poco mas para mejorar varios aspectos en el. Oh Dios, que alegría!"

A los pocos segundos, SteamDog se apagó, al parecer la cuerda que le dio Rocky no fue suficiente.

-Oww- se quejo mientras volvía a subir al perro a la mesa y abrió su pecho para ajustar el mecanismo que le perminia moverse, sin embargo, noto que algo iba mal, al mirar con detemiento, se dio cuenta de que en una parte le faltaban 3 engranes, como es que no se dio cuenta antes? Ni idea.

Rocky camino a su cajón de repuestos y empezó a buscar, sin embargo no encontraba lo que necesitaba, tenía engranes, si, pero los que a SteamDog le faltaban eran del numero 6, y Rocky solo tenia del 2, 4, 8 y 10, siendo estos últimos los mas grandes.

El mestizo suspiro, cerrando el cajón poco a poco, ahora tendría que ir al basurero por repuestos, pero eso sera para mañana, por ahora tendrá que descansar. Apago las velas que iluminaban el lugar y cerro la puerta, cuando subió a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue Ensender la radio en su estación favorita, "The palace", donde tocaban Swing electrónico, la musica favorita de Rocky.

El cachorro se quitó la camisa que tenia y la arrojó a un rincón, luego fue a acostarse, se quedó mirando el techo mientras escuchaba su música, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de esta. Cuando término la canción, la radio se apago por si sola, esto era normal, así que no había que preocuparse. Por ultimo, Rocky apago la flama de vela que tenia a un lado, quedando completamente a oscuras, ayudando al cachorro a dormir~


	2. Los Frutos del Esfuerzo

Al día siguiente, Rocky despertó como todos los días a las 10:30 AM, se levanto e hizo lo mismo que el día anterior, solo sentarse y apagar el reloj.

-Buenos días Bahía- fue lo único que dijo, se levantó y fue a vestirse con la misma camisa sucia de ayer, bajo a su local y se preparó un café en su maquina.

Pero mientras esperaba, se quedo mirando una pared, pensando en que esto era lo que hacia siempre, levantarse, vestirse, tomar un café, y abrir su taller... Pensaba en lo monótona y aburrida que era su vida, el se sentía feliz de ayudar a la gente en lo que necesitaba y hacer lo que le gustaba, pero, empezó a sentirse triste, menos preciado, solo, no tenía amigos ni familia, la única gente con la que hablaba solo era la que llegaba con el... La verdad, no podía evitar pensar en lo mal que había vivido hasta ese momento, lo único que el quería era, tener un amigo~

Cuando su maquina término de preparar el café, el solo lo tomo y la bebió, empezando a sentirse mas relajado, a olvidar por un momento los sentimientos que tenia hace un momento. Ya con un Rocky mas despierto, fue a la parte de atrás del taller para tomar su PupPack y una caja de madera con una cuerda, la sujeto con una de sus pinzas, ya preparado para irse, tomo sus gafas de protección, salio del taller y se dirigió al basurero de donde conseguía varias de los repuestos que usaba en su trabajo, además del proyecto SteamDog.

Después de unos minutos de camino, llegó al Basurero, donde iban a parar todas las cosas inservibles que la gente tiraba, pero de vez en cuando llegaban cosas en buen estado, cosa que Rocky aprovechaba para tomar lo que necesitará.

-Hola! Pancracio!- Rocky se acerca a una casa para perro que estaba en la entrada, de esta salio un perro Pastor Belga con el pelaje todo lleno de grasa de motor.

-Vaya, hasta que se presenta MachineDog- dijo aquel perro con una voz ronca.

-Me llamo Rocky, y si, ya vine- respondió el mestizo sonriendo.

-Bien, adelante, toma lo que quieras, solo no tardes mucho que mi jefe puede enfadarse- dijo el perro pancracio entrando a su casa otra vez.

-Descuida, solo necesito unas piezas- Rocky entra al lugar, caminado por montones y montones de chatarra, revisando cada uno si hace falta, usando sus piezas de su mochila para facilitar el trabajo. En tan solo unos minutos logro recolectar lo que le hacia falta, además de unas cosas extra, como los engranes para SteamDog, unos cuantos tubos de cobre que se encontró, una llave inglesa en perfecto estado, etc.

-Ayayayay Lo hiciste bien Rocky, te ganaste esa Pizza de Hígado- se dijo así mismo victorioso, bajando de uno de los montículos de chatarra con mucho cuidado de no tirar su caja llena, sin embargo, poco antes de llegar abajo, una de sus patas traseras quedo atrapada entre un pedazo grande de cobre, lo que lo hizo caer al suelo, derribando varios pedazos de metal y cobre sobre si. -Auch...- por fortuna no se lastimo, así que se levantó como si nada y tomo su caja con todas sus cosas.

-Mmmh yo me voy- Estuvo apunto de irse mientras silbaba, fingiendo que no paso nada, pero antes de partir, vio algo en el suelo que brillaba bajo un pedazo de metal, lo movió a un lado para ver que era, se imaginaba algo genial, pero no, era solo una piedra rosada que brillaba, el curioso de eso la recogió con sus pinzas y la vio de cerca, era como un especie de Diamante rosado, y claro, como no es tonto, se lo grado y se fue todo tranquilo. -Adiós Pancracio!- solo se alejó sin llamar la atención.

-Adiós Machine Dog- el pastor sólo lo ignora.

Rocky fue directo a su casa, entró y dejo todas las cosas en la mesa de trabajo, dispuesto a terminar con su Perro Autómata, agregando los engranes que faltaban y aumentando el mecanismo para darle cuerda, después de unos minutos, término.

-Si... Listo... Termine!- alzo las patas emocionado, lanzando su llave al techo, no le importo mucho que este se rompiera un poco, tomo su libreta y empezó a escribir en ella: "Por fin logre terminar este proyecto, lo único que falta sería probar si funciona, patentarlo y venderlo por mucha plata!"

Tomo al perro metálico y lo puso de pie en el suelo, después tomo la llave que tenía y le dio cuerda directo en el pecho, se alejó un poco y se coloco las gafas de protección por si acaso. SteamDog expulso vapor por la espalda, sus ojos se encendieron y empezó a caminar, moviendo la boca también, la diferencia era que se mantenía activo mucho mas Tiempo activo.

-Perfecto... Ay Rocky, eres un genio!... Ojala tuvieras a alguien para compartirlo- rueda los ojos riendo de si mismo, el perro se detuvo e inclinó su cabeza, sonriendo de una forma algo adorable, luego se apagó.

Rocky sonrió, orgulloso de si mismo, y como dijo en el el basurero, se merecía esa Pizza de Hígado, se quitó su mochila y sus gafas, poniéndolas sobre su mesa de trabajo, pero al hacerlo golpeó la Caja donde tenia sus cosas, esta se callo, dejando caer todo al suelo, se agacho para recoger todo, cuando entonces vio la roca que se encontró hace un rato, estuvo viéndola unos segundos, después miro a SteamDog, se le había ocurrido una idea.

-Tal vez... Esto sirva para decorarlo- tomo la llave de SteamDog un poco de pegamento, para así adherirle la roca, se veía Feo pero se veía Cool, luego se la coloco en el agujero y le dio cuerda, pero solo un poco, el perro empezó a moverse, con esa roca brillandole en el pecho, ahora se veía mejor. -Esta genial! Tal vez lo pueda vender mas caro con esto, jejejejeje-

El Autómata se detuvo debido a que no le habían dado mas cuerda, Rocky sonrió, después apago la vela que le daba luz y subió a su cuarto para arreglarse un poco, se limpio el aceite del pelaje, se puso una camisa limpia, la única de hecho. Bajo y salio de casa para ir a su restaurante favorito, el del Sr Porter, el tipo que vino el día anterior para que le repararan la cafetera.

-Buenas tardes, Sr Porter!- dijo el mestizo alegremente, tomando haciento en la mesa pequeña que tenia afuera del local.

-Vaya, hasta que se desempolvan las piezas antiguas- respondió el hombre atendiendo a una señora.

-Si, pero esta vez es una ocasión especial, logre algo Magnífico!- Rocky alza la pata derecha.

-y que se supone que es?- se acerca a el para recargarse en la mesa.

-No puedo decirlo, es confidencial, pero le aseguro que es algo muy genial- respondió con cierto tono egocéntrico.

-Ya veo, conociéndote, seguro sera algo increíble- dijo el Sr Porter sonriendo. -Entonces, que quieres?-

-Una Pizza de Hígado, por favor, y si es posible, cerveza de Raíz- respondió recargándose en su silla.

-Enseguida Machi... Digo, Rocky- se corrige a si mismo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Después de un rato, el Sr Porter le trajo su pizza, Rocky la degustó como nunca, sobretodo porque no Condio nada en todo el día, y como lo decía, se lo merecía por el esfuerzo que le metió a su creación. Cuando término de comerla, se recargo en la silla, usando un palillo para retirar trozos de hígado de sus dientes.

-Aaah~ estuvo muy buena- dijo contento, dando un eructo algo fuerte, pero era señal de que enserio le gusto.

-Aquí esta tu cuenta- dijo el Sr Porter dándole un papel a Rocky.

-Mmh si esta caro pero... Valió la pena- saco de su bolsillo unas monedas y se las dio al hombre. -Gracias Sr, lo veo después- se pone de pie y se despide.

-Adiós Rocky, esperó tengas suerte con lo que estés haciendo- dijo el tipo entrando a su cocina.

-Gracias! Lo mismo digo!- Rocky se aleja felizmente, caminando debido a que estaba lleno. En un par de minutos llego a su casa, abrió la puerta y encendió una vela, pero entonces se escucho algo proviniendo del cuarto de atrás, como de unos pedazos de metal pegando contra una pared. -Ah? Que estará pasando?- Rocky se acerco para ver que era, no sin antes tomar una llave de tuercas, en caso de que deba defenderse.

Abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba oscura, la luz de la vela de antes iluminaba solo una pequeña parte del sitio, no parecía haber nadie, por lo que decidió entrar, procediendo a encender la vela de ahí, pero al hacerlo, vio que SteamDog ya no estaba.

-Q-que?- Rocky se quedó paralizado, su creación, el proyecto en el que invirtió tiempo, su principal fuente de recursos a desaparecido. -No...- se dejo caer en el suelo, sintiendo como sus ojos se iban humedeciendo.

De pronto, se empezó a escuchar el mismo sonido metálico de antes, el mestizo se quedó paralizado al oír eso, pero no se iba a quedar ahí sin hacer nada, empuño la llave que tenia y se dio la vuelta para atacar a lo que estuviera detrás de el, pero al ver quien estaba ahí, no podía creerlo...

-Hola... Tu eres Rocky?- era SteamDog, con una expresión de miedo y confusión en su rostro metálico.

Rocky dejo caer la llave, también sintiendo miedo y Confusión de ver a su creación de esa forma, y mas encima, que dijera su nombre.

-S-si... Soy yo- respondió tragando saliva. -Como es que tu...?-

-No, no lo se... Solo se que desperté aquí, no se que paso, y por alguna razón se que tu nombre es... Rocky- respondió el perro autómata, o en este caso, Androide (?).

-Ay por Krypton- Rocky no aguanta mas y termina por desmayarse en el suelo, viendo al Perro por última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos y no volver a abrirlos en toda la noche~

**Continuara..**.


	3. Mi primer mejor Amigo

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, Rocky despertó en su cama, abrió los ojos mirando el techo, pensando en que lo que paso fuera solo un sueño, de no ser por que a su lado estaba SteamDog mirándolo fijamente.

-Hola- dijo la maquina tranquilamente.

-... Aaaahh!- el mestizo término saltando del miedo. -Que? porque tu...? Estas...?-

-Vivo? Pues no lo se, desperté en tu taller, es todo- respondió poniendo una expresión de tristeza, esto gracias a que en sus ojos tenia un mecanismo para parpadear, eso incluye poner expresiones como enojo, tristeza o alegría. Esto mientras caminaba por la habitación, tenia movimientos mas fluidos y naturales, nada robóticos ni torpes.

-Que... Extraño... Pero a la ves es fascinante- Rocky se acercó a su creación ya un poco mas confiado, coloco su pata sobre su cabeza y lo acarició. -pues bienvenido al mundo... SteamDog~-

-Gracias- respondió el empezando a mover la cola mientras sonreía. -y... Ahora que hacemos?-

-Pues... Normalmente abriría mi Local, pero... Creo que puedo hacer algo contigo hoy- respondió el mestizo alegremente, pero luego recordó algo, la roca que tenia SteamDog en el pecho. -De hecho, Creo que ya se porque estas vivo-

-Ah si?- pregunta la maquina.

-Así es, ven conmigo- Rocky salió de su cuarto y bajo junto al Perro metálico, los dos salieron de casa y fueron con dirección a la biblioteca. -Conosco un lugar que podría darnos información, solo trata de no llamar la atención- decía casi susurrando.

-Eso parece estar complicado- dijo SteamDog ya con varía personas viéndolo.

-Ow creí que pasarías desapercibido- dijo Rocky.

Los dos llegaron a la biblioteca, la administradora los recibió sin prestarle mucha atención al pedazo de cobre que iba con Rocky. Este estuvo viendo las repisas, buscando algo que pueda ser de utilidad. SteamDog por su parte solo miraba libros que encontraba, tal parece que no sabia leer, pues no tenia ni idea de lo que decían, pero las ilustraciones le llamaban la atención.

-Encontré algo- Dijo Rocky con la voz baja, acercándose a SteamDog. -halle un libro sobre magia antigua, tal vez eso ayude-

-Muy bien, ya de paso puede ayudarme a leer- lo sigue hasta una mesa y se sientan para leer y ver que tanto había.

-Seguro, pero primero hagamos esto- abre el libro y empieza a buscar en el algo que pueda ser esencial. -Podermemtal, tierra de los muertos, arena maldita, Tenebris, piromancia- continua cambiando de paginas. -Aja! Aquí están! Cristales de la Longevidad: Pequeños fragmentos de cristal brillante capas de aumentar la vida de una persona, solían usarse en la antigüedad por la gente de la realeza para vivir mas tiempo, la última en usar uno fue la vigésima tersera reina de Barkingburg antes de ser asesinada por el Pirata Howell Rommel, actualmente se desconoce el paradero de estos cristales...-

-Wow, eso se escucha genial, pero como es que me dio vida? Digo, dudo que la longevidad tenga algo que ver con eso- decía SteamDog poniendo una pata en su mentón.

-Que curioso que allás nacido ayer y ya tengas sentido lógico- dijo Rocky sonriendo, SteamDog solo se encogió de hombros. -Veamos... Aquí dice que también se usaba para darle vida a objetos inanimados, fue usado para darle vida a una armadura, pero por la inestabilidad ficica de esta pues no se logró-

-y como yo tengo articulaciones... Pues si funciono?- se agarra de las orejas.

-Supongo que si... No dice mas, eso es todo- cierra el libro.

-Bueno, voy a suponer que es eso- dijo SteamDog. -y ahora que se esto... Que podemos hacer?-

-Mmh...- Rocky piensa un momento, pero entonces es interrumpido.

-Oye tu, vete de aquí y lleva te a esa cosa, espanta a los otros lectores- era una señora vieja de lentes, apuntando a una mesa donde estaban unas personas un poco aterradas por la presencia del perro metálico.

-ay por favor, vivimos en una ciudad de maquinas, enserio se pondrán así por el?- pregunto Rocky a modo de Reclamo, pero entonces la señora lo tomo de la camisa mientras lo llevaba junto con SteamDog a la salida.

-Es tu tercera falta, quedas fuera- los arroja al asfalto, después cierra la puerta.

-a que se refiere con falta?- pregunta SteanDog girando su cabeza, que había quedado al revés.

-Que ya es mi tercer problema, el primero fue por perder un libro y otro por subir un poco la voz- respondió poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose.

-Aaah! Que es esa cosa?!- una Señora los ve y sale corriendo, seguido de unas cuantas personas mas, asustadas del perro a vapor.

-Creó que no están acostumbrados- dijo SteamDog un poco apenado.

-Lo dudo- respondió Rocky viendo a un Sr en un vehículo arácnido al otro lado de la calle, era una silla con 8 patas que se movían como araña. -Solo están exagerando- empieza a caminar en otra dirección.

-No sera porque estoy vivo?- pregunto andando junto a el. -Todas sus máquinas son manuales, ellos mismos las usan, y si yo me muevo por mi mismo, eso me hace diferente para ellos-

-Pues... Si, en eso tienes razón... Otra vez- Rocky se detiene a pensar. -Tal vez, lo mejor seria regresar a casa- se da media vuelta y se caminando a casa, pero en el camino se encontraron otro perro, un pastor aleman blanco, se veía poco mas alto que Rocky.

-Hola Rocky, quien es tu amigo?- pregunto ese perro mirando a SteamDog.

-Hola! Soy SteamDog!- respondió el perro extendiendo la pata.

-Pues un gusto- dijo contento.

-Hola Stu, y pues lo acabo de terminar en mi taller- respondió Rocky. -y ahora esta vivo-

-Genial, a eso le llamo, hacer un amigo- dijo el perro alzando una pata.

-Si, aunque no se si decirle... Amigo...- esto último lo dijo en vos baja, pensando en que tal vez sea su único amigo.

-Por cierto, que es eso?- preguntó viendo la roca en el pecho de SteamDog.

-Se llama Cristal de la Longevidad, es lo que me da vida- dijo el Perro metalico sonriendo.

-Ohhh interesante~- pone una pata en su mentón.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos, adiós Stu- Rocky empuja a SteamDog para que siguieran su camino.

-De donde conoces a ese perro?- SteamDog voltea la cabeza para ver a Rocky.

-Lo e visto por aquí de vez en cuando, casi no hablamos, como la mayoría de personas en este lugar- respondió un tanto apenado.

-lo dices porque no tienes amigos, verdad?- pregunta inclinando su cabeza.

-Si, exacto- Rocky se detiene un momento y se pone una pata en la cara. -Mejor no hablemos de mi falta de seres vivos con los cuales relacionarme-

-pero, y si yo soy tu amigo?- sonríe.

-Lo... Lo dices enserio?- Rocky se nota confundido.

-Claro, como menciono Stu, ya hiciste uno, yo!- alza las patas con alegría.

-Pues... Creo que estaría bien- Rocky le sonríe. -Jeje, hasta podrás ayudar en el taller-

-Muy bien!- le da un abrazo, el cual le duele a Rocky por las partes de cobre, pero aún así le correspondió la muestra de afectó.

-Gracias- fue lo único que Rocky dijo.

-Bueno, ya vamos a casa- corre rápido y se lo lleva a su hogar. Los dos entraron, y ya ahí, Rocky pensó en lo que podrían hacer juntos.

-Que te gustaría hacer?- camina por el lugar.

-Mmh- SteamDog analiza el lugar, hasta que centra la mirada en la repisa de libros. -podrías enseñarme a leer, me gustaría entender lo que dice ahí- señala uno de ellos.

-Ow muy bien- Rocky lo baja, este tenía la imagen de un murciélago en la portada. -Seguro esto te gustara, es sobre un Hombre justiciero disfrazado de Murciélago-

-Eso se escucha absurdo y tonto, pero mi curiosidad me obliga a estar aquí sentando- sonríe.

-Bien, vamos a ver...- abre el libro.

Rocky lo uso para mostrarle a SteamDog el como leer, estuvieron un rato ahí, casi toda la tarde. El perro metálico aprendía rápido, al principio se le dificultó pero poco a poco fue aprendiendo mas sobre como se leen ciertas palabras. Además de que la historia de este hombre murciélago si le atraía, podría decirse que ahora es un Fan.

La tarde paso rápido y la noche callo, SteamDog se asomaba por la ventana y veía como la gente entraba a sus casas, Rocky por su parte guardo el libro que usaron, para después caminar a las escaleras.

-SteamDog, ven, quiero mostrarte algo- sube a su cuarto.

El perro metálico acato lo que le había dicho y lo siguió, subiendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto, Rocky estaba frente a su radio, sintonizando su estación favorita.

-Que es lo que quiere mostrarme?- pregunta SteamDog inclinando la cabeza.

-Mmmh... Solo escucha esto- Rocky logra sintonizar la estación con excitó, la musica Electro Swing empezó a sonar en el cuarto y las orejas de SteamDog se movían, era maravilloso, era la primera vez que escuchaba música. -Se ve que te gusta- el mestizo camino hacia el, poniéndose a su lado. -haz lo mismo que yo- empezó a mover la pata derecha al compás de la melodía, mientras la cabeza la iba moviendo al ritmo, SteamDog hacia lo mismo, imitando sus movimientos lo mejor que podía.

Rocky entonces empezó a hacer movimientos con las 4 patas, pisando el suelo con cada golpeteo que la canción daba, SteamDog sonrió y continuo con el, mejorando sus movimientos conforme iba avanzando la canción.

-Esto es muy... Divertido!- dijo SteamDog con emoción, casi casi para llorar de esta, cosa que obviamente no pudo hacer porque no tenia lagrimales, pero la satisfacción de bailar su primera canción no tenia precio.

-Nada mal compañero- Rocky toma a su nuevo amigo de la pata y empieza a dar vueltas con el, para finalmente al suelo cuando la canción finalizó. Los dos rieron por eso, Rocky estaba adolorido pero SteamDog si estaba feliz. El mestizo se levanto y camino a su radio para apagarla, luego se recostó en su cama. -Ay, debo dormir-

-Bueno, yo podre seguir despierto mas tiempo!- alza la pata. -Bueno, tampoco es que tuviera opción-

-Tu tranquilo, tal vez no puedas, pero podrías aprovechar la noche para hacer cualquier otra cosa- Rocky se tapa con las cobijas.

-Podría practicar lo de la lectura, me interesa ese del anillo mágico- se toca el mentón con la pata.

-Muy bien, buenas noches SteamDog- se da la vuelta y empieza a quedarse dormido.

SteamDog fue a la parte de abajo por el libro pero como no quería sentirse solo, subió a leerlo junto a la cama de Rocky.

-"Entonces, ese ser le dio a Hal el anillo, este se lo puso y un aura verde rodeo su cuerpo... además de generarle un traje igual de... verde"- SteamDog leía con un poco de dificultad pero aun así hacia lo que podía.

Sin embargo, el perro de cobre sintió algo, no sabia que era pero, era un presentimiento algo inusual. Se puso de pie, dejando el libro en el suelo, se asomo por la ventana, solo viendo el cielo nublado y la tenue luz de luna atravesando este. Todo estaba tranquilo, pero ese presentimiento que SteamDog tenia era muy intenso, pero lo mas extraño era que su pecho empezó a brillar, su cristal emanaba una luz mucho mas intensa.

-Que es esto...?- se preguntó a si mismo, sin entender para nada lo que ocurría. De pronto, sus orejas se movieron, había escuchado algo, era como... Un zumbido.

Fiiiiiiiuuuuuu~

En ese momento, algo atravezo el techo, provocando un gran desastre en el lugar, logrando despertar a Rocky.

-AAH! QUE PASA!?- el mestizo se levanto de golpe.

-Ah no lo se!- SteamDog lo abraza.

El sitio estaba lleno de polvo, pero cuando este se disipó, vieron que el objeto que había atrabezado el techo era... Un ancla, con una cadena puesta en ella.

-Que demonios...- Rocky se acerco a esa cosa, pero entonces escuchó unas risas, miro por el agujero del techo, viendo varios perros y Gatos con Espadas descendiendo de un Barco Aerostático. -Oh mier...coles, Piratas!- corre hacia SteamDog.

Los perros y gatos llegaron hasta el cuarto, en total eran 6, 3 de ellos bajaron para ver que encontraban, mientras los que quedaban se encargaban de Rocky y SteamDog.

-Oh si, Rommel necesitara eso- dijo uno de los perros, señalando con su espada el pecho de SteamDog. -Subanlo al barco, yo me hago cargo del cachorro-

Los otros dos tomaron al perro metal, agarrándolo cada uno por sus patas delanteras, Rocky intento detenerlos pero el que se quedo coloco la espada en su cuello.

-Mira, no te haremos daño si cooperas con nosotros, ven a hablar un rato y te invitaremos a un cena buffet si quieres- le guiña un ojo.

-Nunca, dejen a mi Amigo en paz, pueden llevarse todo pero déjenos tranquilos- decía Rocky gruñendo, viendo como los 3 que habían bajado se llevaban su PupPack, sus planos y varias cosas de valor que el tenia.

-Veo que no nos dejas opción, cachorro...- el perro no duda en usar el plan B, utilizar el mango de la espada para golpear a Rocky en medio de la frente, dejándolo aturdido.

Rocky solo veía como se llevaban a su amigo, sintiendo impotencia en no poder ayudarlo, para posteriormente quedar inconsciente.

Subieron a los dos al barco junto con lo que habían encontrado, elevaron el ancla y tan pronto se prepararon, el barco avanzó y se fue alejando de la bahía, el Barco tenia apariencia de uno tradicional, y para que pudiera volar y navegar por el cielo, era sostenido por un globo aerostático muy grande, con dos velas a los laterales, sin duda era algo impresionante, y seguramente, el capitán de esta tripulación pondrá en muchos problemas a Rocky y a SteamDog~

**Continuara...**


	4. Los Amos del Cielo

-Mmh... Ah? Que?- en medio de un lugar oscuro, el mestizo Rocky se iba despertando. -Pero... Que es esto?- se preguntaba el, notando que estaba amarrado a una silla.

-Hasta que despiertas- el perro que en principio lo había noqueado aparece. -Creo que te Golpee muy fuerte- ríe un poco, colocando su espada en su cuello. -Ahora si... Nos dirás donde encontraste ese cristal?-

-Aaaah...- Rocky se mantiene en silencio, pues no sabe que responder.

-Simón, para- se escuchó una voz saliendo de la oscuridad. -Nuestro invitado no puede hablar si le dejas esa cosa ahí- se acerca, dejando ver que era un Cockapoo macho adulto, vestido como si fuese un pirata.

-Mil disculpas, Sr Rommel- se aparta, dejando su espada en su cinturón.

-Descuida...- El Perro se acerca a Rocky. -Saludos, mi nombre es Howell Rommel-

-Howell... Rommel?- preguntó Rocky, pero entonces recordó algo, ese nombre, había aparecido en el libro que leyó con SteamDog el día anterior. -Tu, eres el pirata que...-

-Asesino a la reina de Barkingburg? Pues si, soy yo- ríe un poco. -Pero tranquilo, no te matare... Al menos no ahora- se pone detrás de el y empuja la silla en la que el mestizo esta amarrado, el perro de antes abrió la puerta, dejando que Rocky saliera al exterior, al parecer, estaba en un barco. -Bienvenido a mi navío, la Sweet Mariane-

-Con que Sweet Mariane... Buen nombre- dijo Rocky.

-Lo se, lo pensé en 5 minutos- ríe de nuevo, en eso, la tripulación del barco se fue acercando, los mismos perros y gatos que ayer irrumpieron en su casa, eran como 12. -y ellos son mi tripulación, te diría sus nombres pero lamentablemente no puedo memorizar todos-

-Como diga...- Rocky rueda los ojos. -Oiga, Sr Rommel, si lo que usted quiere es saber donde conseguí esos cristales, déjeme decirle que solo encontré uno, en un basurero cerca de la ciudad, es todo-

-Mmh Ok, te creo...- el pirata se separo de el. -Traigan la maquina- Uno de los piratas trajeron a SteamDog, amarrado de las patas, procediendo a tirarlo.

-Mmh eso no fue lindo- dijo el Perro de cobre quejándose. -Hola Rocky-

-Que harán con el?- pregunta el mestizo algo aterrado.

-Nada importante- lo levanta y coloca una daga en su pecho, justo en el cristal. -Ahora si, dime, donde puedo encontrar mas cristales?-

-No no! Para!- Rocky intenta ponerse de pie. -Ya te dije que no se donde hay mas!-

-Y como le hago para creerte?- mete un poco el arma.

-oye, si me quitas eso, voy a morir- dijo SteamDog tratando de salir.

-Es la idea, pedazo de cobre- le termina de Incertar la daga, sólo esta a un movimiento de sacarla de ahí.

-Espera!... Se, donde están...- dijo Rocky suspirando.

-Seguro? No querrás quedarte sin amigos otra vez, no?- preguntó el pirata.

-... Que? Como sabes eso...?- cuestiono el mestizo levantando la mirada.

-Mmh tengo un informante en la bahía, alguien que a estado muy cerca de ti...- respondió Howell con un tono de intriga.

-Rayos... Ya decía yo que ese cocinero mediocre de Porter era muy sospechoso- dijo Rocky.

-Que? No! Ese no es!- corrigió el Pirata.

-oh oh, ya se! Es la señora de la biblioteca que nos arrojo a la calle!- dijo SteamDog emocionado.

-No, tampoco- Howell rueda los ojos, gruñendo un poco.

-Espero no sea Pancracio, el si era casi un amigo- dijo el mestizo pensando en el.

-Ah que la chi... Habló de Stu! El Perro que estuvo ayer con ustedes!- dijo ya furioso, con su voz distorsionada, expulsando Vapor por la nariz.

-Ah ese... Ni lo conocía del todo- dijo Rocky como si nada.

-Aaahhh ya perdimos mucho tiempo!- Howell desenfunda una escopeta de su costado y le apunta al perro metálico en la cabeza. -Quería hacerlo de la manera fácil pero creo que sera la difícil... Si me dirás donde encontraste esos cristales?-

Rocky bajo las orejas, tragando saliva sin saber que responder, era obvio que cada cosa que respondiera terminaría en muerte para el y su nuevo amigo, por lo que estaba aterrado, no sabia que hacer, solo hiperventilar mientras sentía su corazon acelerándose, a la vez que el perro pirata iba apretando el gatillo poco a poco... Hasta que...

-Sr! Barco a la vista!- se escucho una voz desde la parte de arriba del barco, Howell levantó la mirada, pero entonces, una bala de cañón apareció de la nada, impactando la pata donde tenia la escopeta, desarmándolo enseguida, además de que la pata quedo dislocada.

-Que? Que paso?- preguntó SteamDog levantándose.

-Tu no te muevas...- el Cockapoo coloca una pata en el pecho de la máquina. -Preparados piratas, estamos en medio de una incursión, van a abordar el barco- dijo con determinación, todos los piratas fueron a tomar puestos, unos en la parte de abajo para disparar cañones, otros tomando espadas y armas de fuego también.

Rocky solo miraba todo, extrañado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Woooohoooo!- se escuchó una voz desde el cielo, todos apuntaron para arriba para dispararle a lo que sea que este por bajar. De la nada, algo apareció, era como un pájaro pero muy grande, o eso parecía por la siluesta que daba. -Paw Pirates listos para la acción!- dijo aquella silueta, al acercarse mas, se pudo ver que era una Cockapoo, con unas gafas de aviación y alas metálicas saliendo directo de su espalda.

Todos los piratas empezaron a disparar sus cañones y armas en esa dirección, pero ella esquivaba todos los proyectiles, hasta que consiguió llegar a la cubierta del barco. Ahí, ella uso sus alas como un par de cuchillas, peleando con los que iban contra ella.

De pronto, un arpón impacto contra el casco del barco, y por este, 2 perros mas aparecieron, usando el arpón como tirolina: eran un par de perros, un chihuahua con un cinturón lleno de cuchillos, y un Bulldog con un espada, ambos preparados para luchar.

-Quienes son ellos?- preguntó Rocky, maravillado de todo lo que veía, ignorando un poco que el capitán Rommel seguía ahí.

-Solo cierra la boca- dijo el perro, acomodando su pata de vuelta en su lugar, escuchándose un crugido en el proceso. -Simón, vigila al mestizo- toma su espada, y corre directo a los perros que ya estaban peleando con unos de sus piratas.

-Bien!- dijo el perro apartandolos, apuntándo a ellos con una espada mientras con la otra pata sostenía una pistola.

-Howell Rommel!- se escuchó una voz bajando por la trirolina improvisada, de este salio un pastor alemán, con lo que parecía ser un casco metálico. -Cuanto tiempo...-

-Chase- el Cockapoo sonrió, corriendo hacia el para atacarlo, pero el pastor desenfundó la suya también para combatir contra el. -Como te va con tu nuevo cráneo?- pregunto mientras daba espadasos.

-Bien! Que tal el mio que me quitaste?- preguntó Chase bloqueando cada uno de sus ataques.

-Bien, me pagaron buen dinero por el, pero me descontaron el 25 por ciento por no llevar tu cerebro- respondió Howell tratando de darle en el cuello.

-Valgo mas que eso!- bromeo Chase, dando una media vuelta, para darle con la espada en una de sus piernas, derribándolo.

-Sr Rommel!- grito Simón, disparando su escopeta hacia Chase pero no conseguía darle.

-Oiga, Sr, hay algo detrás de usted!- dijo SteamDog tratando de advertirle, el perro volteo, viendo a una criatura alta, era como un Perro labrador pero con escamas y aletas.

-Pero que mier...- Simón apunto su arma, pero la criatura lo tomó de la cintura y lo arrojo por la borda, este se sujeto del casco, clavando su espada en la madera, logrando salvarse. -Carajo...-

-Ay dios- dijo Rocky al ver al labrador monstruoso, este solo los tomo de sus ataduras y los subió a su espalda, luego corrió hacia la borda para saltar, solo para aterrizar en la cubierta del barco que atacaba.

-Retirada muchachos!- dijo Chase, aun luchando contra Howell.

-Eres un desgraciado Chase- dijo aquel Cockapoo tratando de mantenerse de pie.

-Al menos yo no vendí partes de personas- el pastor frunce el seño solo de pensar en eso, luego solo para desquitarse, dio un último espadazo a Howell en el rostro, este se cubrió en donde recibió la cortada, dejando brotar sangre color negro. -Te queda muy bien ese nuevo Look!- dijo el, después procedió a irse con sus colegas de ahí.

-Ahí se ven!- dijo la Cockapoo de las alas, tomando impulso para salir volando, tomando de sus ropas al chihuahua y al Bulldog.

El arpón se contrajo, separando a los dos barcos.

-Everest! Dale el golpe de gracia- dijo Chase poniendo la espada de regreso en su cinturón.

-A la Orrden Capitan- dijo una Husky con acento ruso, en la parte de abajo del barco, cargando un cañon, cuando término, no dudo en disparar.

La Sweet Mariane recibió un disparo directo en el mecanismo de aire caliente que la mantenía a flote, el globo se empezó a deshabilitar, provocando que la nave descendiera, esto mientras el capitán Howell Rommel miraba a sus enemigos, con la cara hecha pedazos por aquel espadazo.

-Debiste quedarte en tu mugroso agujero- dijo gruñendo, expulsando mas vapor por las fosas nasales.

-Bien, ese perro ya no sera un problema- dijo el Bulldog, moviendo la colita de alegría.

-Sip... Y por cierto, que haremos con ellos?- pregunta el chihuahua, volteando a ver al mestizo y al autómata aun amarrados.

-Este... Hola, soy Rocky- Saludo el perro Gris, un poco aterrado por la apariencia robótica de cada uno, las prótesis eran normales pero... Las de ellos eran diferentes a lo ya visto.

-y yo soy SteamDog, mucho gusto!- dijo ma maquina alegremente.

-Wow, es mas perfecto de cerca!- menciono la Cockapoo, procediendo a cortar las sogas de los dos con sus alas. -y se ve muy tierno!- lo levanta y lo agarra de sus mejillas de cobre.

-Aaah gracias jaja- SteamDog se sonrojo, o bueno, eso parecía, el metal en su cara se estaba calentando y poniéndose rojo.

-Ay muchas gracias por... Sacarnos de ahí- dijo Rocky poniéndose de pie, pero, el perro con escamas de antes lo estaba rodeando, olfateando su cuerpo. -Este... hola-

-Zuma, dejalo- dijo Chase, acariciando la cabeza de la criatura. -Saludos, mi nombre es Chase, y bienvenido al Boss Ryder- extiende sus patas.

-Oh ya veo... Entonces, en piratas también- pregunta el mestizo.

-Si, así es!- respondió una voz, en la parte del timón del barco, este bajo, dejando ver a un dálmata con ojo de vidrio en una placa metálica que tenia ahí mismo.

-Deja te presentó a la tripulación...- dijo Chase acercándose al dálmata. -El es nuestro Teniente Marshall, mi pata derecha y segundo al mando-

-Irónico porque ni yo la tengo- dijo Marshall mostrando una prótesis en donde debería ir su pata derecha.

-Wow...- Rocky se queda callado, pero tenia ganas de reírse por lo que había dicho.

-Oye, y tus alas, son de verdad?- preguntó SteamDog acercándose a la Cockapoo.

-Si, reales- ella deja que las toque, de cerca, eran como las de un ave, pero con múltiples láminas puntiagudas de metal para remplazar las plumas. -por cierto, me llamo Skye, y soy oficial del barco-

-Skye...- la cara de SteamDog se pone mas roja.

-Ellos, son nuestro escuadrón mortal- Chase se acerca al chihuahua, el Bulldog y al labrador monstruo. -Tracker: nuestro cocinero, Rubble: el espadachín, y Zuma: el ladrón-

-entiendo lo de espadachín y ladrón pero... Cocinero?- preguntó Rocky inclinando su cabeza.

-Preparo buenas empanadas pero no te confundas, soy un maestro en el arte de cortar- saca un cuchillo carnicero y lo claba en el suelo.

-y yo soy bueno comiendo empanadas pero si hay algo que me gusta mas que comer, es rebanar cuellos- toma su espada.

-Ay dios...- Rocky traga saliva un poco asustado, después volteo a ver a la criatura, quien se estaba lamiendo... Ahí abajo.

-El no habla mucho, solo diremos que se encarga de robar cosas- dijo Marshall apartando a Rocky. -creo que somos todos, falta alguien?-

-Aquí!- se escucho la voz de acento ruso de antes, una Husky se asomo de una compuerta en la parte de abajo, esta tenia una mascara de oxígeno conectada a un tanque en su espalda, también llevaba un gorro ruso y un abrigo algo olgado, esta se acerco a Rocky para saludarlo. -Annika Fedora Galina Vinogradov Kovalev... Pero puedes llamarme "Everrest", soy la encargada de las armas en este lugar-

-Everest... Me gusta ese nombre- Rocky sonríe de ver a todos. -Que te parece Steam... Dog?- el mestizo lo voltea a ver, el perro mecánico estaba ahora embobado con la presencia de esa Husky.

-No tengo corazón para dos Hembras distintas, estoy confundido!- grito al cielo y se dejo caer.

-Esta bien?- preguntó Tracker.

-Tranquilos, es que Nació ayer... Literal- dijo Rocky en broma, obviamente fue antier, pero aun así lo dijo por el chiste, pero nadie reía. -bueno, cambiando de tema a algo mas importante... Quienes son ustedes, y porque me rescataron?-

-Bueno... Todos nosotros, somos los Paw Pirates...- respondió Chase. -Cada uno de nosotros... Estuvo a punto de morir por gulpa de Howell-

-De verdad?- preguntó Rocky levantando al perro mecánico del suelo.

-Oh si, de hecho, a todos nos quito algo...- Rubble se toca el collar. -ah mi, me intento quitar el cuello, al parecer las vértebras se venden bien en el mercado negro, pero afortunadamente, sali vivo antes de que me las quitara, pero aun tengo heridas...-

-Ah mi me arranco las orejas... Me quede sordo pero las recuperaron y me las volvieron a pegar, aunque no pude escuchar otra vez, tuvieron que ponerme estos auriculares- dijo el chihuahua mostrando los aparatos de sus orejas.

-Ah mi me...- Skye intenta hablar pero baja la mirada.

-Le quitaron la columna... Pero Howell la dejo viva en su camarote solo para verla sufrir- respondió Marshall poniendo una pata en su hombro. -Después de rescatarla, le pusimos una nueva de hierro, con alas incluidas-

-Mmh...- Skye cierra los ojos, tratando de no recordar la agonía que había pasado.

-a mi por mi parte... Me quito un ojo y una pata durante una pelea, lo bueno es que tuve una intervención rápida- dijo Marshall mirando su pata.

-Yo... Bueno, en lo personal, no me hizo nada, fui la única que salio enterra de su Navío- Everest se retira su gorro. -Este problema respirratorio lo tengo desde que nací, así que no necesitas preocuparte-

-Ah Zuma no le hicieron nada tampoco, lo iban a vender entero, pero como los compradores eran dueños de un restaurante de mariscos, ya te harás una idea de que le querían hacer- Chase le acaricia la cabeza a aquella criatura quien miraba curioso a Rocky.

-y a ti que te paso?- pregunto SteamDog tratando de ignorar a la Husky y a la Cockapoo.

-...- Chase se mantiene en silencio y se da la vuelta, pero termino respondiendo. -El... Mato a mi dueño, mi primer compañero... Su nombre era Ryder, y gracias a el, estamos todos aquí...- sonríe un poco mirando al cielo.

-creí que diría algo de su cabeza- susurro SteamDog pero Rocky le dio un leve codazo para que se callara.

-ah y Howell me retiró la mitad del cráneo, de no ser por Ryder, mi cerebro estaría en la repisa de un millonario o que se yo- ríe nuevamente, pero entonces su barriga hizo sonidos. -mmh esta incursión me dio hambre... Tracker, hora del almuerzo!-

-A la orden, capitán- el chihuahua corre a la cocina para servir algo antes de que todos lleguen.

-Bueno, este lugar se ve, agradable...- Rocky mira a todas partes, un tanto maravillado del lugar.

-pero, cuando volveremos a casa?- preguntó el perro metálico.

-Un ancla atravesó nuestro techo, hay un caza recompensas Buscándote, estos Paw Pirates son increíblemente amables... Yo creo que no sera pronto- Rocky sonríe por eso, pero, tampoco estada seguro.

El y su amigo fueron a la cocina para almorzar, al menos el mestizo, a ver si tienen algo rico... Mientras tanto, muy muy abajo hasta tierra firme, la Sweet Mariane se encontraba en medio de un bosque, los piratas de Howell se encontraban reparando los daños, mientras el, solo miraba con determinación... Pero eso no era todo, sino que su cara ya no tenía ninguna herida visible, estaba completamente ilesa, así como sus patas parecían estar bien.

-Chase... Tu y yo pudimos, dominar los mares y los cielos- decía en silencio, viendo un reloj de bolsillo con una foto de los dos, mucho mas jóvenes que ahora, como un par de cachorros~

**Continuara...**


End file.
